


line by line

by shinealightonme



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Dominion War, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: Ziyal, in a quiet moment of the Dominion Occupation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trek-women-drabblefest at tumblr, for the prompt "I tried to warm the ocean/By writing it down." Also posted to [my tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/152006124715/women-of-star-trek-drabblefest-october-2016).

Jake tenses when Ziyal approaches him at Quark's, at the only table not crammed with Cardassians.

She notices. She always notices.

"Please, don't go."

Jake smiles without showing teeth. "I'm surprised you'd want to be seen with me, given -- our dads."

There's so many people you aren't supposed to like, when you're Gul Dukat's daughter.

There's so many people you aren't supposed to be, when you're Gul Dukat's daughter.

"I could use the company." Ziyal gestures with her sketchbook.

Jake nods, but takes a second to focus his eyes back on his PADD.

Ziyal breathes, soundlessly.

She begins to draw.


End file.
